


Watching.

by imsojoshuadone



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I swear, M/M, Please Forgive me, Sex Under the Bleachers, Smut, This is trash, Tyler is hella gay, Tyler watches Josh Practice secretly, but its good trash, so is josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched from the gap under the seats as Josh shuffled across the grass right on time and fought to hold back the giddy, happy squeal that bubbled up inside my chest, my stomach filling with butterflies as Josh dropped the ball he was carrying onto the ground and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. He then began to stretch his arms above his head, the muscles on his back rippling slightly as he bent over to touch his toes, doing his usual warm ups before beginning to kick the ball around the field with little effort. My eyes followed his every move, taking in the way he put every ounce of energy he had into what he was doing and how his muscles rippled along the perfect curve of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching.

Without hesitation I hurriedly packed my bag and stood from my seat, waiting impatiently for the bell signaling the end of class to ring. I avoided the looks of surprise I got from the teacher, as I was usually the last to put my stuff away, and anxiously shifted my weight from one foot to the other, chewing nervously on the inside of my cheek. It was soccer season and everyday for the past month I had been rushing to the field to watch as Josh practiced secretly from behind the bleachers, and maybe during that time I would admire him in his short shorts just a little bit but who could blame me.

I could barley hear the sound of the bell ringing over all the loud chatter but as soon as the blaring noise hit my ears I was rushing out the door and slipping past the people beginning to crowd in the hallway. It was fairly easy getting to the end of the hall as no one really took notice of my presence, my thin frame going undetected as I weaved around bodies. I happily pushed through the exit doors that led out towards the field, my vans covered feet padding against the freshly cut grass as I made sure that no one was around to notice my figure disappear under the old wooden bleachers. I reached around my back to slide my bag off my shoulders and place it on the ground beside me as I sat down with a heavy sigh and waited patiently for three o'clock to roll around.

I watched from the gap under the seats as Josh shuffled across the grass right on time and fought to hold back the giddy, happy squeak of excitement that bubbled up inside my chest, my stomach filling with butterflies as Josh dropped the ball he was carrying onto the ground and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. He then began to stretch his arms above his head, the muscles on his back rippling slightly as he bent over to touch his toes, doing his usual warm ups before beginning to kick the ball around the field with little effort. My eyes followed his every move, taking in the way he put every ounce of energy he had into what he was doing.

Every so often he would stop to wipe the sweat from off his forehead and catch his breath, the dirty soccer ball planted under his right foot. My fingers itched by my sides as I longed to brush them over his perfectly defined torso, my heart thumping rapidly inside my chest as I nervously took my bottom lip in between my teeth and tried furiously to stop the thought from rushing towards my dick. Out of habit I allowed a small whimper to escape my lips and rested my palm against the crotch of my jeans.

My stomach lurched to the soles of my feet in an instant as I was suddenly highly aware of Josh's eyes glancing curiously over in the direction of the bleachers, and also, my hiding spot.

"Is someone there?" His voice came out as a small pant, the effects of his practice still quite evidently leaving him breathless. I kept my lips sealed, to scared to make another sound, and hoped I'd go unnoticed. Seconds passed filled with silence and I was almost certain Josh had gone back to kicking the ball around until the sound of feet scuffing grass began to grow closer and closer, sending my body into panic mode. Josh's shadow fell over the bleachers cracked benches and draped over my sitting figure, enveloping me in a dark cloud as I held my breath nervously.

' _Oh lord, please don't let Josh see me.'_ I prayed silently in hopes that gods favor would be on my side.

Tyler? Tyler Joseph?" Josh's voice rang violently inside my head and I was highly aware of the way I must have looked right now, crouched over and peeking through the bleachers, but Josh continued to stare down at my huddled figure with curious eyes.

"I-I can explain-" I stumbled over my words as the sentences that flowed from my brain and traveled out of my mouth began to jumble up along the way. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face, make any sort of eye contact, I was too embarrassed. My face beat bright red, my cheeks only growing warmer due to the fact that I had been caught, but I still tried desperately to shake off the unnecessary babbling that threatened to spew out of my mouth as I attempted to explain myself.

"Y-you see-- I was-- this was all just a--" My mouth snapped shut, eyes growing wide as Josh leaned forward on the tip of his toes with a wicked grin.

"Were you watching me?" He questioned, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

I couldn't speak; I opened my mouth, I thought the words, but my tongue was numb. I couldn't bring myself to utter the truth and I was to scared to tell a lie. Josh was easily the most popular guy around, he was respected by everyone and looked up too. I couldn't lie to him.

 _But there was no way I could tell him the truth either._ Talk about a reputation crusher. Although, in all honesty, I suppose it'd be fair to state that I didn't really have much of a reputation to hold up anyways.

"You know," Josh mused, crouching down to level with me. "I see you out here everyday."

My mouth grew dry, heart faltering as I began to spiral into a highly panics state.

"Also around school, walking home, sometimes even just randomly at the store." He stated matter-of-factly. "And I'm not gonna lie, you're cute."

I gulped down the whimper that threatened to escape from my dry throat and sucked in a breath.

"And I really really want you." Josh grinned widely, his perfect smile causing me a great deal of health troubles. "So.." He trailed off, eyes wondering over my body. "Can I have you?"

_Can he have me?_

Of course he can have me. Anytime, anywhere.

I gulped, nodding my head violently out of fear that my voice would fail me. I watched with wide eyes as Josh grinned and dropped to his knees, crawling forward until both his legs were straddling my hips and our chests were pressed together. My stomach did flips, heart beating irregularly and lungs closing up as Josh wrapped a hand around my neck. He brought my face closer to his, our noses brushing, before giggling quietly and connecting our lips. I moaned under the pressure of his mouth, his teeth grazing my bottom lip as I tangled my fingers through the curly red hair at the nape of his neck. I pulled lightly at the locks and gasped at the heavy moan it elicited from Josh's mouth, his bare chest rumbled against my t-shirt clad torso causing the arm I used to support myself to give out.

I fell back against the grass, pulling Josh with me as I wrapped my now free arm around his waist.

"Off." Josh mumbled against my lips as he trailed a hand under my shirt and pulled at the fabric. I did as I was told, reluctantly pulling away from Josh's mouth to tug the t-shirt over my head and toss it to my side. The feel of Josh's bare chest against my own sent shivers down my spine and although my head was spinning, I still managed to register Josh moving above me.

Josh placed both his arms on either side of my head and dipped down to pepper gentle kisses along my jaw. I could feel the growing bulge in Josh's soccer shorts pressed against the side of my thigh and I moaned lowly, the sound rumbling in the back of my throat. Josh groaned above me, sucking and nipping at the skin under my jaw, no doubt leaving a mark, as he began to grind down against my hips causing a wave of sweet friction between our heated bodies.

"J-Josh." I whimpered, drawing my bottom lip in between my teeth as I roughly nibbled at its surface, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Yeah Ty?" Josh panted, breath fanning out across my neck and collar bones, causing goosebumps to form along my bare skin. I gulped, struggling to swallow the forming lump in my throat as I opened my mouth to respond.

"I n-need more." Josh froze above me, body halting to a stop as the words left my mouth in the form of a beg. Before I had time to comprehend what was happening Josh had already slipped his hand between us, his fingers sliding under the fabric of my pants and the waist band of my boxers, brushing over my aching member momentarily. I whimpered under his touch, unraveling into a mumbling mess as I begged for him to touch me, to release me from the tight fabric of my skinny jeans.

"P-please--oh gosh-Josh please." I fumbled over my words, tongue tied and dazed under Josh's grinning figure.

"What was that?" Josh's voice was hoarse, rough and cracking, but that didn't stop him from awaiting my response.

"P-please, fuck me." I begged. Josh's eyes grew wide, grin faltering momentarily before returning even bigger than before.

"Remove them." Josh ordered, tugging on the belt loops of my pants. I nodded my head and hurriedly unbuttoned my jeans, toeing my shoes off and pulling the fabric down my legs. Josh sat up and helped me remove the unwanted article of clothing from off my body, smiling happily to himself as he peered down at my nearly naked frame.

"You too." I whined, my fingers slipping under the waistband of Josh's soccer shorts as I tugged desperately at the thin material. Josh just grinned, slipping out of his shorts and tossing them to the side. Our boxer clad erections rubbed against each others briefly and I struggled to keep myself from grinding up against Josh as he thumbed under the fabric of my boxers. I nodded my head and raised my hips, allowing Josh to remove my boxers and free my aching member.

"Open your mouth." Josh's voice was firm and overpowering, sending chills down my spine as I parted my lips and welcomed the two outstretched fingers. My tongue swirled over the tips of Josh's fingers and I watched as he roughly chewed at the skin on his bottom lip. After heavily coating Josh's fingers in my saliva Josh instructed for me spread my legs, his body sliding off mine as I did what I was told. Josh gripped my calves and pulled my legs over his shoulders, placing his slick fingers at my entrance. I squeaked at the sudden feeling of one of Josh's fingers slipping inside me, my mouth soon falling open to release quiet moans muffled by the palm of my hand as I arched my back. It didn't take long for me to unravel and begin to beg for more, rolling my hips needingly against Josh's hand as he slowly slipped in another finger.

"J-Josh." I moaned breathlessly. My heart was pounding inside my ears and the cool grass under my body kept me from over heating with pleasure as Josh curled the two fingers inside me and brushed over the little bundle of nerves. "Please Josh, more." I begged, grabbing at Josh roughly. Josh complied to my wishes and slipped his fingers out of me, hurriedly shimmying out of his boxers as I whimpered beneath him.

Both Josh and I were completely naked now and I watched as Josh spat into his hand, rubbing it over his hard on before lining himself up with my hips.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Josh asked quietly, his eyes gazing into mine softly, caringly, with concern, and I unwillingly melted.

"Yes." I mumbled out hastily, biting at my bottom lip and throwing my head back as I could feel the tip of Josh's cock enter me slowly. The mix of pain and pleasure sent chills down my spine and all I was able to do was moan Josh's name. Before long Josh had bottomed out, wiggling his hips momentarily before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back in, the heavily pleasured feeling so strong that I struggled to keep myself from floating away. I was a moaning and whimpering mess beneath Josh as he continued to pound in and out of me, my hand finding its way to my aching member as I stroked myself along with Josh's thrusts.

Josh's thrusts became sloppy after a while, his breath mingling with mine as I pulled him down to place a heated kiss against his lips.

"Y-your so tight." Josh moaned, soon connecting his lips to my collar bone and sucking at the skin as I bit back a loud moan. I could tell I was growing close by the heated feeling pooling up in the pit of my stomach, both Josh's thrusts and my hand slowly stroking myself providing to the feeling.

"Josh," I moaned, panting against his neck as I buried myself against his shoulder. "I-I'm gonna-" my sentence was cut short as the feeling of Josh's lips against mine caught me off guard.

"Me too." Josh sloppily mumbled against my mouth. I moaned at the thought of us cumming together and that image alone sent me over the edge, cum shooting out across my chest and Josh's stomach. I clenched around Josh's dick, causing him to falter in his thrusts and spill his cum inside me.

"S-shit." Josh groaned, riding out his high before pulling out and dropping against my body, our breath and body heat mingling together. My legs dropped from around Josh and fell to the plush ground, the grass welcoming my aching limbs as I struggled to regain my breath.

"We-we need to get dressed." I stated, running my hands over Josh's sweat soaked back. "Someone will see us." Josh just nodded, fingers dancing over the skin on my chest as he rubbed his nose over the flesh on my neck.

"Alright." He mumbled. We both sat up and tiredly slipped on our clothes, trying our best to rid ourselves of the cum clinging to our figures as we did so. Once finished getting dressed I grabbed my bag and slid the straps over my shoulders, running my hands through my hair in attempt to fix the messed up strands as I smiled over at Josh's figure.

"I guess I should get going then." I stuttered nervously, rubbing at the back of my neck as I took in Josh's half smile and bright eyes.

"I could give you a ride home if you'd like?" Josh offered. I smiled brightly and nodded my head, my brain struggling to keep up with all the thoughts whirling around in my mind.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks." I beamed, following Josh's figure out from under the bleachers.

The ride to my house was silent, aside from the times I gave Josh directions, and the silence set me on edge.

"Well, here we are." Josh announced as he pulled up into my drive way. I nodded my head and sucked in a deep breath, not wanting to leave Josh's presence just yet. Thankfully I didn't have to right away as the feeling of Josh's fingers slid over the heated skin of my jaw and pulled my face to his, our lips slotting between each others in a small kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Josh whispered against my mouth, our noses brushing and foreheads touching.

"Yeah," I smiled, nodding to myself as a way of reassurance. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that I was pulling away, slipping out of the car and walking up the steps of my front porch. I turned to watch as Josh drove away and smiled to myself, entering my house with my head up in the clouds.


End file.
